


You and I

by xoneworldx



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3501830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoneworldx/pseuds/xoneworldx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris and Lu Han really really like each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

There was never any doubt in Kris’ mind that he was in love with Luhan. From the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, his tinkling laugh that made Kris’ heart flutter, or when his nostrils flared when he was irritated or mad, Luhan had easily wormed his way into Kris’ heart. They met in the summer in a parking lot. Luhan needed a jump and Kris was there, parked parallel to him, and Kris could hardly deny such a cutie the assistance. 

It was amusing actually, while they waited for Luhan’s car battery to charge, how easily the two connected. Despite being complete strangers, the two opened up to one another rather quickly and even exchanged phone numbers, and the instant attraction was totally obvious to the both of them. It hadn’t taken long for them to end up together. 

Luhan fell hard for his knight in shining armor. Kris’ attractiveness was undeniable, but his other charms were just as desirable, and Luhan wasn’t eager to let this one go. 

Luhan was actually the one to confess his feelings first one night they’d been drinking in Kris’ apartment. The television was on some random variety show that neither were really paying attention to while the two men were downing beers. 

“Youu, yer a nice guy,” Luhan slurred, his face a vibrant pink and eyes glossed over.  
Kris could hold his alcohol and, though buzzed but not drunk like Luhan, leaned into the couch while watching Luhan in great amusement. 

“I’m glad you think so. Maybe you should slow down on the drinks.”

“Nahh,” Luhan disagreed and took another swig. “Hey, I think…I think you owe me a…a….an apology, yeah.”

Kris wanted to laugh at the way Luhan was bracing the couch for support even though he was sitting while trying glare at the taller man, an accusing finger pointed at him. 

“Oh? And what for?” Kris asked, smiling innocently and reaching to grab Luhan's forearm to keep him steady on the couch and not swaying. They didn't need an accident. 

Luhan fell into a fit of giggles, which Kris found absolutely adorable, before throwing himself into Kris’ lap. “You, you, you’re too perfect an’ nice an’ I like your eyebrow things. I think abou’ ‘em a lot….an’ you. I think abou’ you a lot, too.” Luhan suddenly grew quieter, tightening his grip on Kris’ shirt before loudly demanding, “Apologize!”

Kris wasn’t oblivious to Luhan’s attraction to him, having noticed the moment-too-long stares over the past couple weeks along with the many touches to his arm and goodnight texts with hearts. Kris was guilty to those too, and he’d wondered when they would voice their attraction, but he’d kind of wish they were both sober. 

Seeing Luhan pouting at him and the way he was so determined to have Kris apologize, Kris realized that Luhan had been suffering because of him. Luhan was a forward person, but when it came to confessions, perhaps he was on the more timid side. Kris moved a stray hair 

Luhan’s face, gingerly touching the softness of Luhan’s skin was as he did so. 

He liked the way his finger tingled from the touch. 

“You’ve suffered a lot because of me, haven’t you,” Kris said apologetically to the man sitting in his lap. “I’m sorry.”

Luhan stared at him for a while, a crease in his forehead forming as he frowned at the taller man. “I guess, you might be forgiven. Maybe.”

“Should I not do the eyebrow-thing?” Kris said teasingly, flicking his eyebrows suggestively. 

If it was possible, Luhan flushed a deeper shade of pink. “No…Yeah. Yeah, I like the thing. You can keep doing it.”

“Maybe when you’re sober.”

“I’m sober! I’m totally am!”

“Yes, clearly,” Kris laughed before moving Luhan’s body to a lying position on the couch despite the other’s whines, and throwing a blanket over him. “I think it’s time you go to sleep now. I’ll confess to you in the morning, Han.”

Luhan scoffed at him. “Confess wha’? The…the source o’ yer magic?! Stupid!”  
Kris stroked Luhan’s hair until the other fell asleep, which didn’t take long in his drunken state. Kris sat like that on the floor, just watching the man dream with his mouth shaped in a small oval shape and tiny snores emitting from his lips. 

Kris left a small nightlight on before going to bed himself. He knew Luhan didn’t like the dark. 

The following morning, Luhan awoke to the aroma of coffee and the sound of something frying in the kitchen. Slowly getting up and holding his throbbing head, Luhan padded to the kitchen where he found Kris standing at the stove wearing a yellow apron with little bears on it. 

Luhan’s lip twitched at the sight. “Am I looking at my wife right now?” Luhan said aloud in a teasing manner. 

Kris turned and greeted him with a bright smile. “Oh, good morning! You sleep alright last night?”

“Yes, I did. Nice apron. It’s a very domestic look on you.”

“Thank you. I think it looks charming on me.”

“More like you look charming in it.” 

Kris grinned once more, a deep chuckle rumbling from him. “Take a seat. I’ll fix you a plate. Coffee?”

“Please,” Luhan said gratefully. He took a seat at the small table and graciously accepted the steaming mug of brown liquid and a couple painkillers. “Thanks for letting me crash on your couch, by the way.”

“Not a problem. I would’ve taken you to my bed since it’s more comfortable, but I didn’t trust my balance at the time. Didn’t really fancy a trip to the hospital.”

“I probably made a fool of myself, didn’t I?” Luhan asked, looking a little embarrassed. 

“Just a little.”

Luhan sighed. He hoped he hadn’t done anything too mortifying. 

Kris soon sat with him, setting two plates with omelets on the table. “Here. Hope it’s not too bad.”

“It’s good,” Luhan told him after taking a bite. “I didn’t know you could cook.”

“Eggs aren’t difficult.”

“Still, maybe I should hire you to be my personal chef.”

“I could be a lot of personal things for you.”

Luhan suddenly choked on his omelet, coughing harshly before gulping a bit of his coffee. He looked at Kris incredulously while the other man flicked his eyebrows for kicks, making Luhan flush. 

“Quit it with your eyebrow-thing. You look stupid,” Luhan grumbled at him, pointing his fork threatening at him. 

Kris smirked and leaned in close. “Aw, last night you told me you liked the eyebrow-thing.”

Luhan scrunched his face in embarrassment as he whined, lying his head on the table in defeat. “Drunk Luhan didn’t know what he was talking about.”

“But I really liked what Drunk Luhan had to say.”

Luhan peeked up at Kris, eyes narrowing in suspicion. “And what exactly did Drunk Luhan say?”

“Drunk Luhan said I was perfect and nice and he liked my eyebrows. And thinks about me often.”

Luhan sigh heavily. Of course he would make a fool of himself. “I say dumb shit.”

“I don’t think it was dumb shit. I really liked hearing that. Made me feel special.”

“You’re not special at all, you’re an idiot.”

“Say that again.”

“You’re an idiot!”

“I love you.”

Luhan froze immediately, still staring up at Kris from the table top in disbelief. Surely he hadn’t said that, that was impossible, that wasn’t possible, and Luhan was fairly certain he’d just imagined it. 

Luhan brought himself back to a sitting position, trying to look at anywhere that wasn’t Kris but failed since all Kris was doing was staring right at him and Luhan was overly conscious of it and it was kind of distracting. 

Several emotions swelled within him and thoughts raced through his mind, a few moments passed before Luhan awkwardly laughed it off. “Ha, nice one…”

“I’m not joking with you, I promise,” Kris continued, trying to reassure him. “I really do love you, and I yes I do mean it. It’s not too soon for me to say it because I knew what I felt for you the first week we met.”

And Luhan could read the honesty through Kris’ eyes as he said the words that made him feel the erratic fluttering inside, tugging at the strings of his heart. 

“Oh,” was all he managed to say before smashing their lips together, because you only live one, and why the hell not? There was nothing to lose because his everything had just told him he was in love with him. 

It happened quickly, their confessions, and it was perfection in their eyes.


End file.
